


Kobayashi Maru

by WritinRedhead



Series: Rogue One AUs [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Humor, M/M, Romance, Roommates, Star Trek AU, Starfleet Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 02:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13090077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritinRedhead/pseuds/WritinRedhead
Summary: Pushing himself up on his elbows, Bodhi blinked again. "Uh-oh, red boxers," he pointed out. "That's not a lucky color, you should better take those off."Cassian rolled his eyes. "That is a) an incredibly bad come-on and b) it's red shirts, no one's going to care about my underwear."Bodhi decided that conversations like that being normal was entirely Jyn's fault.





	Kobayashi Maru

**Author's Note:**

> For [ Artemis1000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000)

Bodhi didn't even need the alarm clock set for 0600h. His blanket was pulled away at least half an hour before and the blinds went up, letting bright morning light flood through his quarters at Starfleet Academy.

Still too sleep dazed to curse properly, he rubbed his eyes and muttered, "Computer, what time is it?"

The voice that answered instead wasn't the computer though.

"Late enough."

Okay, so maybe it wasn't his quarters. More like shared quarters. Shared with his roommate and best friend.

Bodhi blinked awake and took in Cassian standing right before his bed. Apparently he'd just woke up and promptly decided Bodhi had to suffer the same fate. He was dressed in, well, not much, that's for sure.

Pushing himself up on his elbows, Bodhi blinked again. "Uh-oh, red boxers," he pointed out. "That's not a lucky color, you should better take those off."

Cassian rolled his eyes. "That is a) an incredibly bad come-on and b) it's red shirts, no one's going to care about my underwear."

Bodhi decided that conversations like that being normal was entirely Jyn's fault.

Early in their academy days, Jyn had invited - read: forced - Bodhi to come along and celebrate their passing of the entrance exam. Not be exposed to her enthusiasm all by himself, Bodhi in turn had invited his new roommate along. It hadn't hurt that he was damn attractive. Which, sadly, was what Bodhi's subconscious had thought, too, and after a bit too much to drink made a few rather blundering attempts at flirting with him. Thankfully Cassian had just dismissed it as Bodhi's awkward humor.

The only problem was that now, a full two years later, Cassian still thought it was just Bodhi's humor. A little inconvenient if you were in love with your roommate. So what else was there to do other than keep up the pretence?

Bodhi yawned and sat up. He grinned. "I care about your underwear."

"Sure." Cassian gave a deep sigh, too exasperated to be real, but he stretched out a hand. Bodhi took it and Cassian pulled him to his feet.

Standing up and stretching, Bodhi groaned, his shoulders and back ached all over. That was Jyn's fault too. Maybe it hadn't been such a clever idea to accept her challenge to a rematch. Parisses squares was killer, especially if one hadn't played in a while. He wondered how Cassian managed to be so chipper after yesterday's game. Chipper in Cassian's case equalling grumpy.

"Today's the day, huh?"

"Yeah," Cassian said, "and that's why I'd like to be ready early. Then we can go through some possible scenarios again, so go shower already." To underline his words he gave Bodhi a little shove toward the bathroom.

Before letting the door slide shut, Bodhi peaked around the corner again. "We still have time, join me?"

Cassian fished Bodhi's uniform off a chair and threw it at the door.

"Go shower. Now."

"Fine."

 

***

 

They were standing in the hallway of the second floor of Starfleet's educational department and Bodhi was starting to feel a bit jittery, shifting from one foot to the other.

"This is really it. The infamous Kobayashi Maru test." He looked at the PADD with a short explanation as to what would be awaiting them in a few moments.

_The civilian freighter Kobayashi Maru has struck a gravitic mine in the Klingon Neutral Zone. It is losing power, hull integrity and life support. Sensor readings are indeterminate and there is no way to verify the distress signal. A Klingon battle cruiser is approaching, there are no other Federation vessels nearby. React._

Down below it listed Bodhi's name as the ship's captain, Cassian's as second in command. Bodhi guessed now wasn't the time to make a number one joke.

He looked at Cassian, who'd also just finished reading the instructions. "To be honest, I expected you to be the captain."

"That's on purpose." Cassian's jaw clenched. So even he wasn't as calm as he tried to appear. "The test was designed to see how we cope when faced with unexpected and seemingly unsolvable situations. It's a psychological assessment."

"You sound like a Vulcan," Bodhi pointed out, though there wasn't any real humor behind it. A bit quieter he added, "They say only one cadet ever beat the simulation."

Smiling a little, Cassian asked, "You nervous? This morning it looked like I couldn't get you out of bed."

It was a facade. Over the years Bodhi had learned to read his face and Cassian was just as nervous as him. Still, he still appreciated the thought.

"Maybe? A bit?" Bodhi admitted. "This morning I was trying not to think about panicking, but right now panicking sounds quite tempting."

Cassian said nothing for a moment. Then -

Wait, what?! Had ever stoic Cassian Andor actually just bitten his lip? It sure as hell had looked like it. He'd bitten his perfect, soft bottom lip. But that couldn't be. Because he'd  _never_. It must have been Bodhi's nerves trying to finish him off entirely.

"I-" Cassian looked like he wanted to say something, but broke off when the doors of a nearby turbolift slid open and a man with a general's insignia stepped out. Their instructor for the test.

The instructor lifted his head and once spotting them called out, "Cadet Rook! Cadet Andor!"

They both turned around simultaneously, giving a quick salute. "Yes, sir!"

"You're up next. Holodeck three." Then the instructor went down the corridor, expecting them to follow.

Bodhi took a deep breath and sighed. "Alright. Here we go."

What could possibly go wrong.

A lot, to be honest, but the time for worrying was over. Now was time for confidence. He braced himself and started walking toward the assigned holodeck.

"Bodhi. Wait."

Cassian suddenly reached out and grabbed Bodhi's arm, holding him back. Before Bodhi could ask what was wrong, Cassian's lips were on his and he quickly decided to scrap the question and just enjoy this delightful exam nerves-induced hallucination.

When Cassian pulled back, there was a sheepish smile on his face and he rubbed his neck. "For good luck," he said.

Bodhi smiled. Now it was his turn to bite his lip. He leaned over and kissed him back.

"Same to you."

 


End file.
